DARK PATHS, BITTER BEGINNINGS
by Crucis
Summary: What might have happened at various times in the series? What about points in Angel. This story shows alternate possibilities. Crossover with Buffy, Angel and Poltergeist: The Legacy


**BITTER PATHS, DARK BEGINNINGS**

**Author: Crucis**

**Rated: K Some words **

**Angel, the Series and Buffy The Vampire Slayer are owned by Mutant Enemy, Sand Dollar productions and are a concept by Joss Whedon**

**Poltergeist: The Legacy is owned by MGM/UA and Showtime**

**No money is being made from this story. It's done merely from love of the shows and characters.**

**Please note this is my first effort in this particular fandom. I deeply appreciate any constructive criticism.**

**I lost my Beta to college and haven't been able to find another one. All mistakes are mine and mine alone.**

**BITTER PATHS, DARK BEGINNINGS**

** DENOTES THOUGHTS**

_**What if your fears and dreams existed in the same place?**_

_**What if everything you'd ever wanted cost you everything you'd ever earned?**_

_**What if to reach Heaven, you had to endure living hell first?**_

_**Would you still do it?**_

**-Unknown-**From the Quotation Station website

ALLEYWAY OUTSIDE HYPERION HOTEL END OF NOT FADE AWAY

A lone figure staggered among the carnage, trying not to slip in the blood and gore that seemed to have soaked permanently into the pavement and stone. Shivers ran up and down his spine as dawn approached. Looking around, he realized that many of the demon army body parts littered from one end of the alley to the other were not identifiable.

Wonder how they'll get rid of the dragon? came a thought, just before he stumbled across a human body covered with deep gashes and cuts. It seemed as if every drop of blood that had been in the body glittered in a pool around him. Hell, Gunn. I am so sorry, so sorry. You followed me and I led you to this. My fault. Nearby he spotted what was left of the God King Illyria. Shaking his head, he realized he had no clue as to what had taken her down at the end.

One. One left to account for. One who had given up and left the field of battle before it was finished. Payback will be a bitch and a half, Grandchilde. came the thought as the figure agonizingly made his way into the Hyperion. Darkness. Darkness now was spoken wearily in his mind as he slowly made his way into the tunnels below the building.

LEGACY HOUSE  
ANGEL ISLAND, San Francisco Bay

The Dutch born Precept of the San Francisco Legacy House looked around the table, studying the other three people present. A small frown creased his brow as his gaze lingered on Alexandra Moreau, the beautiful African American woman who sat directly across from him. To his right sat Rachel Corrigan, a psychiatrist determined to see everything from a logical point of view. On his left sat former Navy Seal Nick Boyle, head of Security.

"Derek, are we sure on our information? I mean, our attitude has always been to keep a close eye on them and not to be directly involved." Came from the youngest member.

Trust Nick to question everything. That's why he's in charge of security and so efficient at it. thought Derek Rayne with an internal smile. "Yes, we're sure. The Los Angeles Legacy House kept a close eye on the situation. We've had a very good idea of what's happened in Los Angeles. I'm aware of the danger, physically and spiritually of what has been recommended by the ruling House in London. I've spoken to you and my decision is to proceed. The plane leaves as soon as we get to the airport."

As other members began to leave to prepare for their flight, Derek softly spoke "Alex, please remain behind."

Having anticipated this, Alex Monreau had remained seated, a look of concern on her dark face.

"Alex, this decision affects you more than any other member of this House. After Phillipe, I'm worried this may be an impossible task for you."

Tapping her fingers against the shiny mahogany table, Alex thought carefully about her answer. "I admit I'm not thrilled about it. But, this isn't the same situation. It's apples and oranges, Derek, apples and oranges. I'm fine with things."

"Promise me though you'll talk to Rachel, if you need to. While wary of believing in the supernatural, she's an exceptional psychiatrist and more important, a good friend."

"You have my word, Derek. Now we have a plane to catch and perhaps a life to save."

ALLEY OUTSIDE THE HYPERION  
THREE HOURS LATER

Although he knew what had happened, the destruction in the alley left Derek unable to speak. How did anyone survive this? Sweet Mother of God, what a nightmare to face!. Pieces of whatevers were stacked upon pieces of other whatevers. Blood was splattered up to the top of the walls and stood congealed in large spots of various colors. He ignored the nagging question of how he would have fared there.

"Derek, we have a blood trail leading through the lobby!" yelled Nick as he ran up. "It seems to lead to an elevator, but I didn't follow it. I figured I'd wait for everyone. Also, he beat us here."

Raising an eyebrow, Derek grinned at his younger friend. "Already? I wonder how he's managed to cover his absence this time. He can be a bit . . . creative. I guess we'll find out."

Following Nick into the Hyperion, he saw three others waiting. Alex and Rachel were quietly talking about the faded glamour of the old building. While keeping a mental note of them, it was the third person that held his attention. Dark hair, broad shouldered, the man stood head bowed and arms crossed.

"Welcome back, Xander. We've missed you."

Raising his head, Xander Harris allowed his brown eyes to meet the eyes of the Precept across the room. Without saying a word, it was clear through his body language he wanted to be anywhere but where he was currently standing.

"Hello, Derek. Please excuse me for thinking this is a mess I really don't want to clean up.", Raising his hand to stop any reply, he continued. "I understand what's going on and why. I also know what has to be done, but don't ask me to be thrilled about it. Before this is all over, it's going to get more than ugly."

Derek wished he could do something, anything to relieve his friend, but knew he couldn't. For a moment there was an absolute silence. He knew it was one of those times when things changed forever. He also knew there was no way to stop events from happening and perhaps the best thing was to say nothing.

"Do you know where he might have gone? Is there somewhere in particular we should look?" came the soft question from Rachel Corrigan.

"Yeah. There are tunnels and sewer lines that run all over the city under here. But, according to something Faith once said, there is a hidey hole down there. I think I can find it. Let's go."

Laying in a small room well hidden below the hotel a man lay on his back. He never remembered feeling more helpless. Drifting in and out of a semiconscious state, Angel knew he'd made it to a safe place. He also knew he was bleeding out and it was only a matter of time before he dusted.

"Liam Michael Patrick MacKenna. Born once, died twice. Ashes to ashes, dust to dust." Was his last coherent thought before passing out.

How long he laid there, Angel never knew for sure. All he knew were hands suddenly touching him, moving him into a sitting position. Then blood, warm, coppery blood being forced down his throat. Human. Mustn't. He began to try to fight the hands that held him in place.

"Angel! Stop fighting us! You're safe. Please take the blood so you'll heal faster. Please!" came a voice close to his ear. Know this voice. Trust. As Angel started to relax and take the blood offered, the five humans around him felt relieved. None of them had really wanted to fight a half-crazed vampire, especially one whose life they were trying to save.

Snatches of conversation were picked up by vampire ears.

"Have to go . . . "

"What story . . . "

"...eye patch needs . . . "

"How soon . . . "

As Angel gulped the blood down, he felt his strength start to return. The voice he knew had told him he was safe. He believed the voice and finally allowed himself to drift into sleep.

TWO DAYS LATER  
THE LEGACY HOUSE,  
ANGEL ISLAND  
SAN FRANCISCO BAY

"Derek, I think he's coming too." Stated Alex Monreau in a quiet tone watching as Derek rose from the chair at the foot of the bed and hurried to her side in anticipation. Both stood waiting for Angel to open his eyes.

Both started when with a large gasp, Angel sat straight up in the huge four posted bed. Looking around his eyes fell on the woman at his side. After studying her for a moment, he reached up a hand and gently cupped her face. "One of us touched you. I'm so very sorry."

As she looked at him sitting there, she saw genuine sorrow in his eyes. With a small smile, she replied, "Don't worry. His name was Phillipe and he's dead now. It was several years ago and I'm over it. Please rest. You've had a lot of people very worried."

Angels' gaze next settled on the man beside her. Well more than 6 feet, with shaggy salt and pepper hair, the eyes caught him. Eyes as brown as his own with a world of wisdom, they commanded attention and respect. Derek Rayne watched the vampire who met his gaze. "Hello, Angel. I'm Dr. Derek Rayne. Welcome to the San Francisco Legacy House." He waited patiently for a reaction.

Thoughts flew through Angel's mind as fast as lightning as he recalled his knowledge of the Legacy. Older than the Watcher's Council, he knew the Watcher's Council concerned itself primarily with vampires and lesser demons. The Council was reactive, dealing with things as they came along, whereas the Legacy was proactive, deliberately looking for evil in the world. The Legacy was more extensive and fought much stronger demons than the Council even thought about going after. Most, if not all of its members were human. He remembered there were magick users, as well as those gifted with the 'sight' to see events before, after, or as they happened. Unlike the watcher's council until recently, the Legacy was everywhere.

"Why am I still here? Most, if not all Legacy members would have dusted me immediately. I know; it was tried when I was Angelus. I'm considered a threat to humanity. Why would you keep a vampire, a demon, alive?"

As he smiled, Derek thought on those words. I never knew when I became Precept, I was going to make Legacy history. Tilting his head to one side, his reply shocked the vampire. "It's simple and complicated, Angelus Aurelius. How would you like to become a member of this Legacy House?"

1 YEAR LATER

Journal, Angel

_It's hard to believe a year's past. There have been so many changes. Granted there was some tension at first, especially from the other Houses, but everyone seems to be tolerant of me now. I hope so. I've found a purpose, a reason to go on and that is the continuing fight for the good._

_It's also been strange to get used to a diet of human blood. I don't know where it's obtained, but I do know it's blood that was to be discarded as not usable. I'm faster, stronger and heal quicker than I, as Angel, have in over a century._

_It's been comforting to go from depending strictly on one small group to having the resources of a world wide organization at your hands. Defiantly makes things easier knowing that help __and back up are just a phone call away. Wesley would have loved working here. The texts and records the Legacy has make the Council records look very bare._

_The hardest part is having to write daily in a journal. Even though it won't be read until after my 'death', it's still strange to know at some time some person is going to be reading this._

_Today marks the beginning of an ending. I don't know any other way to put it. Things we, as a group, have worked so hard for are now coming together. Before this day is over, secrets will come out. Secrets that have been in place for years. No one will leave here after this is finished unscathed. Nothing will ever be the same._

Two men stood and watched as the SUV made its way through the large wrought iron gates and up the drive to the mansion where the Legacy was located in San Francisco. As one, the two turned and gave each other tight smiles. Both knew this was not a happy occasion.

"Are you OK?" was asked of the younger appearing man.

"Yeah. I'm more worried about him than anything or anyone else. He's been the one whose had to deal with this day in and day out. In addition, this is going to hurt him more than anyone else."

"Then we'll just have to make sure we're all there for him. We've hoped for the best and tried to prepare for the worst. Let's hope we've succeeded."

Five people left the confines of the vehicle, three men and two women. All seemed unaware of being scrutinized.

Buffy Summers, the longest lasting Slayer on record, got out of the front passengers' door and looked around in appreciation. Ignoring the others, she noted the huge Gothic mansion in front in her. Standing three stories tall with a large tower in the middle, the house was imposing. Ivy covered the front of the house clear to the top. The grounds were huge and well maintained with large borders of flowers that led into the surrounding woods.All in all, a very impressive place she decided.

"Giles, what is the large L with the serpents around it on the gate for? I mean, isn't that advertising?" She asked the older, bespectacled man who had gotten out of the driver's seat.

"No, Buffy. The Legacy works behind the auspices of a charitable group called the Luna Foundation. While its main focus is fighting evil, the Foundation is well known for its charity works. Many of those working for the Luna Foundation have no real clue of what goes on behind the scenes. Derek Rayne, the Precept here is well known for his philanthropy."

"Nice digs." Came a British voice from a thin blonde who immediately lit a cigarette.

"Spike, as difficult as it is, please remember we are here by invitation and do try to show some sense of decorum. If the Council and the Legacy can reach an agreement to work together, the benefits would be tremendous for all."

"Hey Giles. You know me! All for decorum, ey?" came the innocent sounding reply.

"Gods help us. Spike in charge of manners!" Muttered Xander to the red head by his side. "We're in deep trouble if that's the case. Can we throw him back to wherever we found him?"

Giggling quietly, Willow Rosenburg, Witch and best friend, answered back. "No. He found us after, well, you know what after and we took him back and now we just can't throw him away like bad . . . "

"Ah, gotcha Wills. No throwing the vamp away. After all, it might upset her Buffiness since she thinks he's all she has left of Angel."

As the group walked up the steps to the front door, it was opened by an older man in full butler regalia."Welcome to the Legacy House. I'm Joseph. May I please take your coats and, please sir, no smoking on the premises? This way please."

"So help me Xander if you start walking like him, like out of a movie or something, I swear, I'll, I'll, well I don't know but there'll be something Mister" whispered Willow.

The mansion was as impressive on the inside as the outside. Large windows were covered in strained glass around the foyer. A large wooden staircase led up to the second story with the railing continuing as a balcony down a long hall. Thick, expensive rugs or carpeting was everywhere. Directly across from the main entrance was a library with tomes ranging up to the second floor and its own staircase. Beautiful statues and antiques graced the entire area.

However, it was the man who was waiting to greet them that held their attention.

" Good evening ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the San Francisco Legacy House. I'm Dr. Derek Rayne, the Precept here. I appreciate your coming from such a long distance and at such a late hour. If you'll follow me. Joseph, please bring coffee and tea to the conference room."

"Of course, Sir. Refreshments will be available momentarily." With a small bow to his employer, the butler moved down the entrance toward the vast interior of the House.

"If you'll follow me, I'll introduce you to the other House members and we can begin our meeting." With a small gesture of his hand, Derek led the group toward a pair of double doors to their left.

Entering, they noticed three people seated around the large conference table that dominated the room. Two women and one man looked up expectantly at their entrance. "This is head of security Nick Boyle, Dr. Rachel Corrigan and Dr. Alexandra Monreau, my fellow House members. Everyone, these are our guests. Buffy Summers one of the Slayers, her Watcher Rupert Giles, Willow Rosenberg, and Alexander Harris. Please be seated. We have two other members, but they will join us at the appropriate time." Nothing was said about the four men in shadows, who stood one to each corner of the room.

As each person had been introduced, they had either given a small smile or nodded before heading to a seat. The Legacy members sat with their backs to the door, which forced the visitors to sit on the opposite side. The 'head' of the table had been left for Derek.

Almost as they finished sitting, the door opened to reveal Joseph and a maid entering with silver trays of coffee and tea. Each guest was given their choice of beverage, then the House members were served.

Small talk was made for a few moments after the help had left, closing the large double doors behind them. The weather, the visitors travel and other inconsequential things were mentioned before Buffy, with a small cough, asked in a polite tone of voice who the four men in the shadows of the room were and why they were there.

"They're there on my responsibility."Answered Nick. "I arranged for extra security during this meeting. In security matters, I have final say so. With so many hunters gathered together, I felt it necessary."

"I concurred with Nick's judgment and couldn't override him anyway. Since you noticed the security, I suppose it's time to get started. First, a couple of things. I won't be conducting this meeting. one of the younger members of the House will. Secondly, I'll need to introduce you to one of the security personnel in a moment. I'm sure you're wondering why this meeting is being held here instead of the London House. There are reasons for it and all will be made clear in time."Stated Derek.

"One of the security personnel is actually a member of this House. He helped to arrange this meeting and took care of a lot of details to make sure nothing was overlooked. I don't believe an introduction will be required." Motioning to one of the men, he silently asked him to be seated.

As the tall man moved out of the shadows, shock was seen on several faces in the room. Voices rose in various questions as he sat to the right of Xander Harris.

"How.."

"I thought you were . . . "

"Why?' seemed to be the loudest.

It took a "Bloody Hell!" from Spike to quiet everyone.

Leaning back, the blonde vampire struck a pose of casual indifference. "So, Peaches. A member of a Legacy House huh? I thought you were dead."

Angel had sat mutely, head bowed as the questions swirled around the room. Xander, sitting to his left and Alex on his right could feel his tension. Each had quietly gripped a hand in support. Only after Spike had spoken did he raise his head.

Silence was immediate.

Most knew Angel as a champion, a warrior for the Light. Quiet, broody, and guilt ridden were the words most often used to describe him. Because of that, it was easy to overlook one important thing.

Angel of the House Aurelius was a Master Vampire well more than 750 years old between his time on Earth and the centuries in hell. He'd always been careful to keep himself under tight control around humans to avoid being feared and a want to be accepted.

Not now

As Angel looked at his Grandchilde, he allowed all that he was to be seen. Before them sat one of the oldest, if not the oldest Vampires to walk the earth. Seven plus centuries of learning, experience and knowledge showed. All that he was, power, preternatural being, cunning demon and strength of self could be seen by all. Ancient and powerful, he was nothing any of them had ever faced.

He was dangerous. Frightening. A power that if unleashed would be horrific to contend with.

Spike, for one of the few times in his life knew to shut up and be as still as possible. As Angel was now, he knew he was outclassed and in subservience to his GrandSire. Lowering his eyes, he sat completely immobile.

"**You. Ran**." Was spoken with a commanding voice that tugged at all there."There is no excuse or explanation you can give that will save you Spike. You will be mine to deal with as I see fit." Before Spike could even try to reply Angel commanded "**Not. A. Word**." Facing everyone else in the room, he stated in a voice that left no room for opposition "This is a family matter and not open for any discussion. Don't even consider it." No one did.

"Well, based on that. I think it's time for me to call this meeting to order."Came from an unexpected source.

This time, the voices were all saying the same word in the same tone of surprise. "XANDER!?!"

"I really don't think now is a good time for this discussion. There is simply too much to take in at the moment. Suppose we retire and take this up tomorrow after all have had a chance to settle down?" came from Giles who then attempted to open the door. It wouldn't budge.

"Sorry, Giles. The door is magically sealed and won't open until the proper incantation is done. Please sit back down. Willow, I see your hands raising. Forget it. Even as strong as you are, the Wards in this House will not allow you to cast any spells. Did you forget Giles telling us that the Legacy makes use of some of the strongest Magick users in the world? You're good, but not always the best." Came from Xander as Giles slowly sat back down.

"Xander . . . "

Holding up a hand, Xander interrupted the blond Slayer. "Not right now. Questions later." Addressing the group at large, he began. "First of all, I AM a Legacy member. I was recruited by Derek right before my summer trip. He came to Sunnydale and offered me a position. I spent that summer here training and learning about the Legacy. Secondly, why didn't I tell you? Well, that too will be explained. As for Angel, yes I knew he was here. Yes we work together. Yes he knows about the lie. Everyone here does. We've made our peace. It took lots of yelling, loud discussions and refereeing, but we've learned to work together and get along."

"It took a while, but I realized Angel was never the coward I thought he was. What he was was . . . misplaced. Rachel asked me to think about what it would have been like to lose the family I'd known over something I wasn't responsible for. Then, take myself away from dealing with humanity for more than 90 years, to avoid interaction with them out of fear. At the same time, I'm fighting an internal battle to control one of the most vicious demons the world has ever known. It takes that long to fight him into some sort of submission."

"I'm outcast from all society, both human and demon. I don't fit. Next thing I know, the Powers That Be, the main forces for good, are asking me to work for them. Me! I'm asked to help a Slayer survive the Hellmouth. I agree. Suddenly, I'm forced to deal with humans again. Not just any humans, but a group of independent, mouthy, modern teenagers. So what do I do? I keep away as much as possible until I learn how to deal with people again."

Sighting deeply, Xander ran his hands through his hair before looking at Angel. "Angel, again I'm sorry for so many things. I never realized how difficult it was for you to be around us with Angelus in your head. I didn't understand until you told me how he'd whisper to you about killing us or constantly send you images of us dying by your hands even while you were in the room with us. I can't imagine dealing with that 24/7 as you did. No wonder you stayed on the fringes as much as possible."

"I also had to take a look at myself and saw something I didn't like. I was able to accept Spike and Anya, but seemed to hold Angel to a different standard. I was wrong. Once I knew myself, then I could let go of a lot of things. One was my unreasoning hatred of him."

Sighing again, Xander continued. " I'm not excusing Angel or saying he didn't screw up cause he did. I'm not condoning or ranting about his mistakes. I'm just saying I've accepted Angel for himself, flaws and all. In many ways, he's more human than many humans I've had to deal with."

"I had to learn some things, too." Angel quietly stated. "I had to realize my mistakes. My biggest was forgetting I'm not human and attempting to be one when dealing with you. I also forgot you were just teenagers. I saw you as warriors but forgot your ages. Another really big mistake was getting involved with you on a personal level, Buffy. I compounded that by not finding out all I should have about my curse. I messed up and messed up badly. People died because of my errors."

"As for Xander, well, we have reached a level of understanding I never expected. Nope, we're never going to be bosom buddies or do the whole male bonding thing. But, we've learned to get along and work together. I'd always respected Xander ability to do the right thing no matter what. Many humans will acknowledge what the right thing is, few follow through. Xander is one of those people. I'm proud to be considered his friend."

Both brunettes sat back and waited for the next verbal explosion.

It wasn't long in coming.

"Xander, I understand and admire you for wanting to correct what you consider errors, but we are talking about a killer here. Have you forgotten Angelus' rampage? Did you forget Angel knocking you out and leaving you lying in the street when we were trying to trick Faith? Nevermind the whole issue with a less than stable soul." With each word, Giles voice had become louder and angrier.

This time it was Angel giving silent support.

"Yeah, Giles I do remember. What I didn't know til after the fight in LA was Angel had us all covered during the mess in Sunnydale. As soon as the plan to trick Faith was set in motion, he hired the Order of Teraka to protect us. None of us moved without a bodyguard. Our guards were human so they weren't detected. We'd always spent so much time looking over our shoulder for demons, we didn't think about humans. I was probably safer where I was than anywhere else.

"As far as Angelus, Angel knows I'd been the first in line to dust his hide if Angelus were ever to escape again. Since that's no longer a problem, it's no longer an issue."

"As far as being a killer, Angel is a warrior. Warriors fight, kill and die for their cause. He is not Angelus. Angelus was a demon who used his body while Angel couldn't stop him. He's to blame for Angelus coming into being by accepting Darla's offer, but he is not responsible for what was done to his body without his permission. Do any of you blame me for things that happened when I was possessed by the Hyena? Or the soldier? Same thing."

"Ummm I don't mean to interrupt, but you keep talking about Angelus in past tense. Why?" was the quiet question from the Witch.

"I'd like to answer that if I may." came from Derek at the head of the table. The Scoobies had been so caught up in their words, they'd forgotten the House members. " As you have found out, the Legacy has some of the best Magick users in the world. We also have some of the oldest records in existence. Records from the Human-Demon Wars themselves are in our hands.One of those records talked about a Wizard named Thanan who threw his lot on the side of the Demons in return for great power. One of his greatest spells was called the Soul Retriever spell. When he killed an enemy, he used their blood to power the spell and bind their souls to him until his death. It took a long time and a lot of work, but we figured out how to use the spell to bind Angel's soul to himself. To make sure we'd succeeded, we tried removing it, but failed. Angel's soul is his to lose to evil or keep to the Light as he chooses."

Once again, verbal chaos ensued. Looking amused as well as irritated, Xander reached up to rub the bridge of his nose. Encountering the much hated eye patch, he mumbled something about one way to get everyone's attention. Removing it and tossing it to the center of the table, he gave a sarcastic grin as silence fell.

After all, it had been a long time since the Scoobies had seen him with not one, but two healthy eyes.

" Like I said, Wills, you're good but not always the best. Now that I have everyone's attention, we need to get back to the matter at hand."

"We have a problem coming at us people. A very serious one. Giles, you always said a Slayer was called when the previous Slayer died. How? Was it a random choice? Did some power pull names out of a hat or pin a dart into a wall of names somewhere? It seemed as if there was no rhyme or reason to the process which didn't make sense. If the Powers were working to keep balance til Armageddon, then the choice of a Slayer had be more logical than that."

"So I went digging. No one paid attention. It was only me, right? I found a genetic link. While it's true Slayers can't have children, Potentials can. Nikki Wood was proof of that. The only way the Slayer line could have worked properly is if the Slayer gene was passed on through generations by a Potential. Joyce was not a Potential, Buffy, but a maternal Great Aunt was. A distant cousin of Faith's was also a Potential. It had to be genetic."

"Now, we've all agreed that any Slayer that could be found after the spell in Sunnydale has either been found or is dead. No new Slayers have been found for over six months. Spells, searching by physical means or hunting down rumors have had no results. There are no more Slayers to be found.  
Does everyone see where this is going? If there are not Potentials left to pass on the Slayer gene, then when the last of the current group dies** There. Will. Be. No. More. Slayers. Period**. No one will be able to pass the gene on. The Slayer line will end."

Xander looked at his oldest and best friend with great sorrow. "But you knew that when you did the spell, didn't you Willow?"

"Xander, I don't, I mean, you just can't..." started Willow.

"Don't. Just don't. I've known for years, Willow what you've done and why. I gotta admit it took a while to put the pieces together."

"Do you remember how you, I and Jessie would talk about how we were going to escape being nobodies and become something fantastic? We were going to show our families and all the kids at school just how wrong they were when we were picked on? Then you developed these amazing abilities. I was so proud of you, Willow. My best friend was not only the smartest person I knew but also a kick ass Witch. You were so proud of yourself. We all were.Then, I began to worry. I could tell the power you had was overtaking you and was scared that it would kill you. Instead, in a few months you seemed to have it under control."

"Then, IT happened. The Restoration Spell. How did you go from barely being able to levitate pencils to perform one of the most complex spells that ever existed? You should not have been able to do that spell. Period. No one develops their power that quickly, especially without a teacher. Yet you did."

"I had to ask myself how? There was only one answer to the question and it was a answer I refused to believe for a long time. Someone or something was helping you."

"Who? I so wanted it to be the Powers That Be."

"Then when you went evil you made a couple of mistakes there. First, you saved Buffy, but not Tara. Since we found out you could raise the dead, why not her? Simple, Tara would have figured it out and stopped you. She always had more power than you did. Secondly it was too easy for you to let go and show what you could do. The Willow I knew wouldn't have crossed that line so easily.  
Another clue was Rack. Oh yeah, you were getting power from him, but why go to a Dark Mage for it when there were other options? Rack was coming to take your power you said. He was but why were you so afraid of him? You knew we'd protect you. It was because he knew too much, wasn't it? Had he threatened to tell us what was going on or were you afraid he'd slip and we'd find out? Either way, it doesn't matter."

"You wanted to use Dawn to open a portal to bring back Tara. At least that's what you told us. Why do that when you could have done it yourself? Tara wasn't coming back, but what was? Was this when the First was supposed to come through?"

"You raised the dead. Why that didn't put everyone in the universe on alert is beyond me. Those are some of the darkest arts there are. Manipulating cosmic energies to do Magick is one thing, but to play God is something else. Yet no one seemed concerned.".

"You weren't going to destroy the world at Kingman's Bluff. Your master, teacher, whatever wasn't going to allow it. It wasn't time for their move."

"Xander, what are you doing? This is Willow you're talking about!" angrily shouted Buffy, starting to rise to her feet.

"I wouldn't!" Snarled Nick pointing a Glock 23 right at the Slayer's face. "I know you're stronger and heal faster, but I'm willing to bet a bullet would slow you down real fast. Any takers?"

No one moved to help her as all had heard three other guns being cocked from the corners.

Slowly Buffy raised her hands in a classic surrender gesture and sat down never taking her eyes off the gun trained on her. Once seated, she turned to appeal to Xander. "Look Xander, everything you say can also be exactly like it originally appeared to be. Right now, you really haven't shown us any proof."

"Proof? Ok, Buff, I'll give you proof. Everything, and I do mean everything Willow's done has been reported and documented." Turning to see Willow's face, he all but yelled, 'Did you honestly expect that you would get away with this? Did you think no one would know or figure it out? How stupid to do think we are? I wasn't the only one watching you. Want to know what you had for dinner three weeks ago today? What ingredients and spices were used? I can tell you even down to the measurements!"

Shaking her head, Willow raised her eyes to look at her friend. "Kennedy. I knew better than to take that bitch back, but my ego just wouldn't allow me to say no. She didn't come back after we broke up, she was sent back. I thought I had her turned to my way of thinking, but guess I was wrong, huh?"

As she began to speak, her voice to had gone from one of softness to a voice of complete disdain. Gone was the posture of shyness, but instead she now had one of malevolence.

"You've let me operate all this time. Why expose me now? What tipped the scales? Kennedy had enough?"

"Simple answer." shot back Xander. "Two weeks ago, Dawnie came home early from University. She had managed to test out and wanted to surprise everyone with a visit. Imagine her surprise when she snuck in to hear you tell about your plans to open a portal for the First using her. She slipped out and got to me. Wondered why she hadn't called anyone but me lately? Gonna call her a liar?"

In a room on the second floor, hidden behind a hologram, two women sat watching monitors. Each cried for the lose of a friend, a family member, loved ones. Both knew more was to come.

Leaning forward, Willow spoke directly to Xander in a persuasive tone. "You don't understand the power I have, what I can do! Just think Xander, what I could help you do. The only limitation would be death and that may not be guaranteed. I could teach you. Think about it Xander. Having the power of life or death at your control. Instead of castigating me, you should join me."

"You know the difference between humans and evil demons, Wills? Evil is evil because that is what it is. It doesn't know any difference and can't conceive of good. You as a human had free will. You were taught right from wrong and threw it away. You knew there would consequences and had control over the outcome of your decisions. That's why what you've done is even worse than any demon. They are being true to their nature. You denied yours."

Before he could continue, the strong voice of the Precept was heard. "Xander, time."

Looking at his watch, Xander turned to Angel telling him it was his turn.

"And now, we come to you Grandchilde." Stated Angel with a smile that was anything except sweet. "You know, you're popping out of that amulet was a real shock. I had to wonder why you were back. It didn't take that long to figure out."

"Spike, you never have done anything unless it benefits you. People acted like it was the greatest thing since sliced bread when you got your shiny soul. Everyone forgot why. You didn't go to Africa to get cursed, you went to get the chip taken care of. To become the 'Big Bad' again. Your reason was to get back into Buffy's pants. Except what happened wasn't what you thought it would be was it? Instead of your bad self you got a case of temporary insanity from your conscience."

"As for helping the Scoobies, when did you ever do anything on your own? Unless you were with one of the others, you did nothing unless you had to or it was to help you in some way. You never fought alone or instigated anything by yourself. You've never done anything without making sure you'd survive, even at the cost of everyone else."

"Except once. Fighting the First. You were so far out of character that being the devious, underhanded bastard I am, I had Wes checking into it. People tend to forget just how intelligent he was. They also forget he was a capable Magick user. It didn't take him long to find out what had happened with you."

"You never came out from control of the First did you? You knew you were coming back. Tell us, Spike, what were you promised for your help? Could it be, oh I don't know maybe the Shanshu Prophecy? Did the First promise to make you a real boy again? Did it promise you Buffy? A rich and full life?"

"Wes checked you out. We knew within a few weeks of you coming back why you were there. What better place to keep an eye on you than keeping you in our group? Fred thought maybe you'd changed, but you failed your final test, Spike. The night we took on the Black Thorn? You went after the baby all right, but left her there! Fortunately for her, I had Gwen Raidon and a couple of others standing by. The baby and her family is safe. The Brotherhood will never find them."

"Well, well. You do seem to think you have everything figured out don't you Angel? Why shouldn't I get the Prophecy? You've signed it away. As for the rest, I did what I felt was necessary." Came a snarky reply.

Again Angel gave a nasty grin. "Spike, do you really believe a prophecy can be signed away? All the Circle wanted was a show of faith. They were testing me, that's all. They told me so. The Circle wanted me to one day become human again. It would have greatly benefitted them to have another member besides the Senator who could move in human circles. I could have given them that. Sorry, Spikey, the Prophecy is still mine."

Without warning, Spike's body contorted in extreme hurt. A look of agony was on his face as he tired to scream. Paralyzed, his neck tendons stood out in relief. Head bowed back and arms locked to the arms of the chair, he had become a visual lesson in pain.

Once again, uproar resounded through he room.

Standing, Derek slammed his hand to the table. " I WILL have quiet in this room, even if I have to force it!" Sitting down, he nodded for Angel to continue.

"You know, I screw up. I make mistakes and have hurt a lot of people. The difference is I try to do the right thing. I just don't always get it right. I know that. I also know I have to work on fixing my errors. It's time for one of them to be corrected now."

The only sound in the room was Spike whimpering as his body began to relax. "Grandsire what have you done?"

Only by looking closely at the elder Vampire could one see the lines of pain around this mouth and eyes. Stress was obvious by white knuckles and a lower than normal voice.

"What I've done is given Dru what she would of had if not for meeting Angelus. I've let her go to her rest. My beautiful, insane Childe is now at peace.'

Crying, Spike yelled "You had no right!"

So angry he shook, Angel continued "No right? I'll tell you what I had no right. I had no right to interfere in her life. I had no right to drive her insane. I had no right to turn her. I had every right to release her. I had a responsibility to her that I've finally met. Don't you dare whine to me about right where Dru was concerned! You've never created a Childe, Spike and have no idea what that means. No idea!"

Visibly pulling himself under control, Angel gave Spike a look of contempt. "Now, it's your turn to be dealt with. I can forgive a lot Spike and over the centuries I have. But, enough is enough. You ran and that was the final straw. Plus, by being Dru's Childe you are also my problem to take care of. Indirectly you are my creation as well as hers."

"Tell me Spike, how was your tea?"

"What the hell has my tea to do with anything?!?"

"Oh, everything at this point. You never paid much attention to Dru when she was on about her magic and potions. I did. I learned a lot from her about tasteless, odorless potions and even an incantation or two Want to hear one?

I took thy life. I took thy breath

I took from thee thy mortal death.

I took thee from the sun's bright light

And gave thee to immortal night.

Rich red life as a river does flow

To slake thy thirst, to dim thy woe.

That which did thy unlife sustain

Shall now be thy unlife's very bane.

For every drop that shall pass thy lip

Further toward true death thou shalt slip.

Before a months days shall last

True death's door thou wilt pass."

"Just a moment! I thought you said no magick could be done in this room. If so then what was that pray tell?"

"Giles, I wondered when we'd finally hear from you." Mused Xander. "Actually, what I said was Willow couldn't do any magick in this room. None of YOU can. What that was was a spell. Basically, Spike is now allergic to blood. He's going to starve to death within a month. Personally, no problem here. Fast death, slow death. I really don't care. Anything willing to hurt Dawn deserves whatever they get."

"Now wait a minute, Xander..." Began Giles only to be cut off mid sentence.

"No, you wait. Nothing that is happening here is not undeserved. If you think we will allow the First to simply waltz back into this world without lifting a hand to stop it, think again. Whatever has to be done can and will be done. It's always been best to catch Spike off guard and Willow don't even bother looking for a cure. There isn't one."

"Fix this! Fix this now!" Was hissed between fangs as Spike seemed prepared to attack his Grandsire across the table. Rearing up, hands stretched, Spiked slowly backed into his seat as every member of the Legacy, except Angel shoved a Crucifix at him. Hissing, he verbally assaulted Angel. "Do you think this will stop me from getting to you before I die? Do you think I'll stop? Nothing will prevent me from reaching you! You can't hide forever."

Clapping his hands, Xander snarked "Bravo, Spike, Bravo! You know, if I didn't know what a coward you were, I'd almost be afraid. You've never attacked Angel one on one have you? Do you honestly think we'll allow you to get to him, or any of us? Not going to happen. Spike, I lied and got Angel sent to hell. I held a gun in a Slayer's a face and threatened her. What makes you think I would possibly be afraid of you?"

"Xander, what's happened to you? This isn't like you at all" Spoke Giles slowly and thoughtfully.

"No? This is exactly like me. All any of you ever saw was the clown. No one ever bothered to see beyond that. You should have, Giles. Especially you. I've always been able to be a son of a bitch. Past actions prove it. Why it's been ignored is any ones guess. I suppose though if anyone knows about hiding themself it would be you wouldn't it Giles."

"After all, Willow and Spike couldn't have gotten near as far as they had without someone protecting them could they? Who better than the head of the Watcher's Council himself? I used to see hidden glimpses of Ripper in Sunnydale and wondered just how much of him was still a part of you. I wasn't sure until the old Council was destroyed. No one knew where they were located except for the members themselves. The only way the Bringers could have found them was for someone to have told them. Since the Bringers and Glory were in Sunnydale it had to have been you that betrayed them. It was perfect if no one suspected. The old Council was gone and you were there to step in and take control. You could rebuild the Council the way you saw fit and who would be the wiser. No one except a sneaky, suspicious carpenter who already mistrusted you."

"Xander, surely you don't believe Giles would do such a thing! He's been my Watcher and a trusted friend for years. How many times has he saved our lives by fighting along side us or coming up with the information we needed to save us? I can't believe you're saying these things about him! It's bad enough what you're saying about Willow and Spike but this is even worse! Do you know what you're saying?" angrily came from the blond Slayer.

"Oh, I know exactly what I'm saying, Slayer!" With a look and tone of voice cold as an Arctic wind, Xander turned toward the Watcher. "You know, it was three months before I heard what had happened to Fred and that you refused to help. By then, this plan had come together and I knew I'd have to wait. But, Cordy was a different story. I knew within just a few hours you'd wouldn't help with her. Afraid of what she might eventually have seen in a vision? E-mail is a wonderful thing. When I read what had happened, I lost it. I was in London in less than 48 hours hunting you, Giles. I got within half a mile of you before Derek and Nick caught up to me. It took three days before they were able to make me see reason and not kill you then and there. Only the fact that this meeting had to eventually take place saved your hide."

"I loved Cordy. Everyone always thought I put everyone else behind Buffy, but they were wrong. Everyone stood in second place behind Cordy. I've never forgiven myself for hurting her. Even Anya knew and understood that after a long time, but eventually accepted it. That was a part of the reason I couldn't go through with the wedding."

"Everyone thought I was in love with you, Buffy. Even me, but I soon realized I just had a major case of lust. You were my first real crush. I never could get you to understand that after I started dating Queen C. You seemed downright offended that you weren't the center of the universe for everyone around you."

" I quit caring. Oh, not about the fight we were in. That was why I stayed. After finding out about the other side of the coin, I couldn't leave. If someone died that I could have saved, then I was more guilty than whatever killed them. Plus, there were people I cared about. Your mission became important. You were important as a friend, but any Slayer would have had my support."

"Yeah, Buffy, I know exactly what I'm saying. Has any of them denied my story? Anyone called Dawn a liar or given proof we're lying? No, because they can't."

"Well one correction. One person has called Dawn a liar and that's you Buffster. Your refusal to accept her words call her a story teller. So I have a message for you. Actually, there were two messages. How this meeting went determined which you get. One said 'Thanks for believing me. I'll meet you at the airport so we can fly back to London together. I love you."

"You don't get that one. Instead you get this: "Buffy, I'm sorry you don't believe me, but I am telling the truth. I always thought I could trust you in everything, but I guess not. Please don't look for me; I won't be found. I can't trust you right now. Maybe someday.'"

"Xander, I want to talk to Dawn right now!"

"Ummm NO! Nada, Nyet, Not Happening. She's safe and will stay that way. She's very well protected and right now wants nothing to do with you. When and if she's ready, she'll let you know."

In the second floor control room, Dawn Summers cried as if her heart were breaking. Beside her, Kennedy, lost in mourning grabbed her in a tight hug. Both held to each other as their world turned inside out. Giving a mental vow, the Slayer swore to protect the emotionally fragile life beside her with her mind, body and soul.

"You have no right..."

"Wrong! When Dawn came to me for protection, she gave me every right. She put her life in my hands and I will not abuse that gift."

"So, you've exposed Willow, Spike and I. Now what? Are we going to be imprison somewhere for the greater good? Are we to die? Are you going to try rehabilitating us for old times sake? What's to keep us from continuing on, Xander?"

"Well, Giles, old bean. Since it's two hours till sunrise, I think it's time for you to leave. As much as I'd love to remove your head from your shoulders, or even beg Angel to give you over to Angelus' loving arms if I could, too many people know you're here and who you were going to see. You were seen at the airports, on the ferry, coming through immigration and customs. You passports show your destination. You disappear from here and suddenly a spotlight is on the Luna Foundation. We can't allow that"

"You get to go home or anywhere else you want. Personally, I recommend anywhere else. Your world's become quite different since you entered here. If you three return to London, you'll find the Council has moved as well as the headquarters in Cleveland. Your bank accounts are closed and any documentation or links to the organization are simply gone. It took a long time, but these plans have been worked on for years. As soon as you left Heathrow, Robin and Faith went to work moving everything and everyone to places that have been ready for months. All the accounts and passwords have been changed. Everyone involved with the Council had been briefed on what has happened. No one's going to help you."

"Just the opposite. In a way, we should thank you. Before, all the various hunters and groups worked independent of one another. No one really knew what the others were doing, shared information, or ever sought help from each other in desperate situations. As a result, people died from a lack of knowledge or support."

"That's all changed now. Everyone hunter on the face of the planet has been warned about you and your plans. You are going to be hunted from the moment you walk out the door until you are dead and buried. For the first time, everyone in this war is connected with each other and working together. Doors have been opened and contacts made. You wanted an alliance with the Legacy Giles? You got that and so much more. No one, and I mean no one will ever fight alone again. Information and training will be given and people know they can call for help. We're stronger now than we've ever been. That should make the other side very pleased! Personally, I'd love to be there when they come to congratulate you."

Looking old beyond his years, Xander slumped into his seat. With a tired expression and voice he turned to his Precept. "Derek, will you finish?"

"As Xander has stated, it's time for you leave. The doors will now open and Joseph is waiting to show you out. Oh, and Willow, do not try to leave this dimension for the possible safety of another. Dawn has progressed quite rapidly in her abilities, and closed the portals off. You three will remain on earth and face the consequences of your actions. No place is safe for any of you"

Muttering under his breath, Derek pointed toward the door which slowly opened. As their visitors got up to leave, House members noted with surprise and dismay, the blond Slayer rising up to exit the room.

'Miss, Summers, you are under no obligation to leave with them. We can make other arrangements for you if you wish."

A chilling, mirthless laughed sounded from just inside the room. "Oh the blond bint doesn't have a choice. Don't worry, Red and Ripper will help me take care of her. After all, who do you think Willow was talking to when Dawn overheard her, hmm? The tooth Fairy ?"

No more words were spoken until after the front door closed. All except Xander and Angel, got up and slowly filed out of the room.

Looking back as the two men, their friends wondered how they and their guests upstairs would recover. No one knew what to do. As Rachel started back into the room, Nick caught her hand. "No. Right now they need to be alone, just the two of them together. They'll need us later. Right now...right now they need their space." With that he closed off the room.

Two men sat in the stillness of a dark room remembering better, happier times. Both recalled innocence in green eyes, pleasure in an older man's teaching and most vividly, the finding of a cause in a blonde's world. Neither spoke, each grieving in silence.

Tears were for later.

Finis

Thank all of you for staying with me. This is my first time in this fandom(s) and I've enjoyed your input and responses.

Fanfic: Making right what once went wrong!


End file.
